grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Highway of Tears
|season = 4 |number = 6 |epnumber = 72 |prodcode = 406 |image = 406-Nick's powers returning.gif |airdate = November 28, 2014 |viewers = 5.17 millionFriday Final Ratings: No Adjustment to 'Grimm', 'Constantine' or 'The Amazing Race' |writer = Alan DiFiore |director = John Behring |co-stars = John Srednicki as Deputy Medical Examiner Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Witch's Hat Trubel's Machete Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2014 = X }} "'}} is the sixth episode of Season 4 of Grimm and the seventy-second episode overall. It first aired on November 28, 2014 on NBC. Press Release NICK WANTS TO BE A GRIMM AGAIN NOW MORE THAN EVER -- JACQUELINE TOBONI, ALEXIS DENISOF, TONI TRUCKS, LOUISE LOMBARD AND ERIK AVARI GUEST STAR -- The justification for Nick (David Giuntoli) to become a Grimm again is made much clearer in the wake of the most recent attack against Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (Bree Turner). At work, Nick and Hank (Russell Hornsby) are called to a stretch of highway that acts as a staging area for a horrifying Wesen ritual. In Vienna, Viktor (guest star Alexis Denisof) meets with a completely broken Adalind (Claire Coffee), now ready to be of assistance in finding and retrieving the baby. Meanwhile, Trubel (guest star Jacqueline Toboni) is surprised by the sudden arrival of an old friend. Bitsie Tulloch, Reggie Lee and Sasha Roiz also star. Synopsis Nick and Juliette step to the side while Hank uses a hose to put out the burning Wolfsangel. Nick asks Juliette if she means what she said about him being a Grimm. She asks if that's what he wants, and he tells her yes, and she says then that's what she wants too. Hank finishes putting out the fire and kicks the burned Wolfsangel to the ground. He asks if they should call it in, and Nick says not until they talk to Monroe and Rosalee. Inside their house, Monroe is angrily talking with Rosalee about the Wolfsangel as his eyes glow red. Nick, Hank, and Juliette come inside, and Nick says they can call it in and make arrests, but Monroe says it won't stop them. Hank asks who them is, and Rosalee says it's most likely the Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen, which is an ancient organization founded during the middle ages to keep Wesen pure. To them, inter-marriage is a crime against man and nature. Monroe and Rosalee tell everyone that the cracked window in the spice shop was caused by a brick with a Wolfsangel on it. Nick asks how they find the group, and Monroe says he doesn't know anything other than that they are all Wesen. He tells Nick that it's not really his problem anymore, and Nick tells him it's going to be. Juliette tells them that she is going to take the potion. Dix and Suleka Turner are driving down a road as a truck speeds by them. Suddenly, they hit a spike strip and go off the road. The truck that passed them pulls up behind them, and two Komodo dragon-like Wesen run up to each door. One of the Wesen uses his tongue to choke Dix unconscious, while the other Wesen says that Suleka is stuck and he can't get her out. His partner says they'll have to get another, and they both pull Dix out of the vehicle and drag him to their truck. At Kronenberg Castle, Viktor and Rispoli talk about new information that they need to move quickly on that may involve Meisner. Adalind is brought into the room and Viktor offers her food, which she is hesitant to eat after what she got in her cell, but Viktor grabs a piece of food and takes a bite to show her that it’s fine. Viktor talks with Adalind about her escape to Portland. Viktor asks how Meisner knew the Verrat were waiting for them, and Adalind tells him he didn't. Adalind tells him it was Kelly Burkhardt who brought her and Diana to Portland, where they ended up at Nick's house. Viktor asks how Renard convinced her to give her baby up, and she tells him that he had her come to the police station to talk about her mother's murder. She tells him Renard then told her that he gave the baby to him. Adalind asks Viktor how he lost Diana, and he says the Resistance was waiting for them at the airport. At Nick and Juliette's house, Elizabeth, Monroe, and Rosalee finish prepping the potion for Juliette. When it's done, Juliette inhales the vapor three times form the top of the witch's hat. After a few seconds, she starts changing into Adalind. Everyone asks how she feels, and she tells them she feels like Juliette. Elizabeth grabs the hat and tells everyone it's time to leave. After everyone is gone, Nick and Juliette go up to their room and turn off all the lights. Nick suggests that he should close his eyes, and Juliette says they're not doing it that way. Juliette tells Nick that he loves her and that what he sees isn't her, but he knows it is. She then tells him this is his one chance to have an affair with her blessing as they start undressing. They start kissing and lay on their bed. Trubel, Monroe, and Rosalee arrive at Monroe and Rosalee's house and they all start talking about the awkwardness of what's going on for Nick and Juliette. Rosalee suggests that Trubel stays the night as Monroe gets beers out of the fridge for him and Rosalee. Monroe and Rosalee agree that Nick will call when they're done, so they should get some sleep. Nick and Juliette finish having sex. Juliette asks if he feels any different, and he tells her not really. Juliette asks how it was, and Nick laughs and says whatever he says is a no win situation because she'll never forget it either way. As Juliette gets out of bed, she playfully tells him it was good for both of them. In the bathroom, Juliette looks at herself in the mirror and says it's strange to see Adalind. Suddenly, she gets a sharp pain in her stomach and falls to the ground. Nick comes into the bathroom to see what's going on and says he's going to call 911. She tells him not to because whatever it was is gone now. As he walks her back to their bed, the pain comes back and she lays on her back on the bed, breathing heavily. She changes back into herself and the pain goes away once more. At Renard's home, Elizabeth tells him that the witch's hat could possibly be one of the original trente-sept (37) from the Malleus Maleficarum, also known as the Hammer of the Witches, which was a brutal time for their ancestors. She tells Renard to treat it with proper respect as it could come in handy. She then says she is leaving the hat with him. He asks her when she is going, and she tells him she's not sure, but she thinks it's best they say goodbye now. Elizabeth tells him to be careful and that she wants her granddaughter. She tells him that Kelly will be in contact at some point with Nick and that she wants him to be ready for that. Renard promises her that he will. Nick comes into the kitchen as Juliette is cutting food up. He hugs her from behind and tells her he is glad to have her back. She asks if he is back, and he tells her he isn't sure. Trubel knocks on the front door and Nick answers the door. He asks if she lost her key, and she says she wanted to make sure he and Juliette were done. When Nick says they're done and Adalind is gone, Trubel turns around and says, "We're good," and Monroe and Rosalee come from around the corner of the house. Everyone comes in and Rosalee tells Juliette she is relieved that Juliette looks like herself again. Monroe asks if it worked, and Nick says he doesn't know. Monroe says they should find out and he woges. Nick doesn't see it, and Rosalee tells him that Elizabeth said it could take some time. Nick gets a call from Hank, who wants to know if he is a Grimm again and also informs him of a case. After Nick leaves, Trubel hugs Juliette and tells her she is happy that she is herself again. Nick and Hank meet Wu at the scene where Dix and Suleka crashed. They arrive as Suleka is being taken away on a stretcher. Wu tells them that Suleka said something came out of the woods and took her husband away. The Deputy Medical Examiner comes up to them and tells them that Suleka is out of it, but she is trying to say something, so they may want to listen. She describes what happened when her husband was taken and tells them the kidnappers said they would have to get another because they couldn't get her out of the car. The Medical Examiner tells them they have to take her and she is put into an ambulance. Hank notices that the Turner's car has a shredded tire. He finds a piece of wood with nails in it as Deputy Sheriff Janelle Farris walks up. Nick says that he has seen something like this on the same road about 15 miles east. He says it was one of his first cases five or six years ago. Trubel gets out of the shower and looks out her bedroom window. She notices a car parked outside with someone inside. After getting dressed, she confronts the person in the car. She asks if he is planning on following her, and he says he doesn't know what she is talking about. She tells him to call his boss, Chavez, and tell her he can't follow her. She then pulls out her knife and punctures a couple of his tires. He angrily gets out of his car and asks what she's doing. She says she doesn't know what he is talking about and rides away on her bike. Mann angrily woges into a Pflichttreue. At the precinct, Nick and Hank look at the case file and evidence from the case Nick talked about previously that occurred years ago. Nick finds a piece of wood with nails in it just like their current case. Hank says there was a survivor in the case six years ago, and Nick tells him it was a 13-year-old girl who said monsters took her sister and brother-in-law. Wu comes up to the detectives to tell them that the search dogs picked up a trail, but it came to a dead end at the highway. Nick pulls out a reptilian figure made from scrap metal and says it was found by search dogs where the car went off the road six years ago. He suggests that if the cases are connected, then there could be another figure where they just were. Trubel arrives home and sneaks in the back door. She looks out the window in the front of the house and sees two men talking to the man whose tires she stabbed. There is a knock at the door, so Trubel pulls out her knife and answers the door. She is surprised to see it is Josh Porter and she grabs him, and pulls him into the house. She asks what he is doing there, and he says he had no place to go. Nick and Hank use metal detectors to search the area of the crash and Wu takes pictures of what they find. Deputy Farris arrives as Hank finds a reptilian figure like the one from the case six years ago. Deputy Farris tells them that she went back ten years and looked into related accidents and that she found another case three years ago. All four of them head to the location of the crash from three years ago to use the metal detectors. Hank's detector goes off and Deputy Farris starts digging but doesn't find anything. Nick thinks he hears something and tells her to keep digging, and she finds a figure just like the other two cases. Nick and Hank go to the trailer and discover that Phansigars use their tongues to choke their victims and that they also sacrifice a young couple to every three years by burying the couple alive. Nick observes that a diary entry about Phansigars is signed by and comments, "Apparently his sword was as mighty as his pen." Nick and Hank talk to Captain Renard in his office and tell him about the three cases being connected. They talk about the kidnappers still needing a woman to complete their sacrifice since they only took Dix. Wu comes in to tell them he got the lab reports back on the figures and that the paint on the metal is automobile paint, so they were likely made using scraps from a salvage yard. Wu says there is one salvage yard along the highway that has been there for 35 years, but it was bought out seven years ago by JP and Sons. Wu gives Nick and Hank the salvage yard's address and they leave. At the salvage yard, JP's sons, Sharat and Adesh, pull Dix out of the trunk of a car. They drag him to a giant pit and drop him in. Josh watches as the car outside the house is being loaded up to be taken away. Josh tells Trubel about what was going on when he returned home and says he needs to talk to Nick. Trubel tells him things are a little different now, and he asks what she means. Nick and Hank go to the spice shop, and Nick tells Monroe he needs him to come with them to deal with Phansigars. Monroe says he can't leave Rosalee alone with what's going on. Juliette, with a gun, and Trubel both arrive at the shop to the surprise of Nick, Hank, and Monroe, and Rosalee tells Monroe he can go. Deputy Farris arrives at the salvage yard and tells JP she's looking for someone who is buying low quantities of scrap metal. She asks him if he can put together a list, and he says he doesn't know if it's possible. She tells him it would be someone who has come by more than once in the last few years. JP says he can't remember, but he agrees to check a list of customers when she asks him to. She then gets a call from Nick, who tells her about JP and Sons being bought out seven years ago. She tells Nick and Hank that she is at the yard where they are making a lot of scrap metal, and they tell her to be careful. As soon as she hangs up, Adesh strangles her with his woged tongue until she collapses, barely conscious. JP is upset because she is a cop, but Adesh tells him they needed a woman and that she is perfect. Sharat agrees and says that they can cut up her car so that no one ever finds it or the officer. JP then says they must begin the sacrifice now and woges as he leans over Deupty Farris, who passes out. A little while later, JP and his sons begin the sacrificial ritual when Nick, Hank and Monroe arrive at the yard. As Monroe and the detectives quietly walk through the yard, Nick gets a bad headache and has to lean against one of the cars. In a lot of pain, Nick suddenly can hear Sharat and Adesh push Deputy Farris into a pit. He tells the other two that they have to keep going. They get a good vantage point, and Nick asks Monroe if they are woged, and he says no. Nick gets another sharp pain in his head, partially collapsing on to a car, and JP and his sons disperse after hearing the noise. Hank hears Dix yelling for help and tells Monroe to stay with Nick. Hank finds and jumps into the pit with Deputy Farris and then calls for Monroe's help. Monroe tells Nick he'll be right back, and as he leaves, Nick's skin briefly turns gray. Monroe finds Hank with Deputy Farris and then goes over to the other pit and asks Dix if he is alright, but he is passed out. Suddenly, JP pushes Monroe from behind into the pit with Dix. JP tells Hank that because they have trespassed on their sacred ground, they must now be sacrificed. Hank attempts to shoot JP, but he ducks out of the way. Sharat and Adesh find Nick, drag him to JP, and tell JP that the man they found seems to be sick. JP says he'll take care of him, and he woges. Nick looks at him with his eyes wide open as he suddenly sees JP's face slowly start to look like a Phansigar. Nick smirks and declares, "You're done," as JP wraps his tongue around Nick's throat. Nick grabs the tongue, maneuvers it out of the way, and uppercuts JP, which rips out his tongue. Sharat woges and asks, "A Grimm?" Nick then says, "Yeah, I am," and easily defeats Sharat and Adesh, as well as JP. Nick checks on Monroe, Hank, and the victims and lets his friends know his powers are back. At the precinct, Nick and Hank let Renard know about what happened and that graves were found at the salvage yard, meaning the DNA is likely to match the missing people. Nick also lets Renard know that his powers are back, and Renard tells him it's good to have him back. Nick and Monroe go back to the spice shop and let everyone know things went well. The girls say there were also no problems at the shop. Nick walks up to Juliette and lets her know about his powers returning. They hug as Trubel walks to the back room. Nick asks her if she is okay, and she tearfully says she's good. He tells her she's not the only one anymore, and she hugs him and says that's really good. She then tells him they have another problem. Nick, Juliette, and Trubel return home where they find Josh holding Trubel's machete. Nick asks if he knows how to use it and he says he has no clue. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Phansigar *Pflichttreue *Schakal (seen in Grimm Diaries only) *Abath (seen in Grimm Diaries only) Diseases *Post-Traumatic Zombification Disorder Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from was reused (flashback). *This was the first episode of the season in which the episode quote did not have a black background. This may have been done to represent Nick regaining his powers in the episode. Continuity *The episode picks up right after where ended. *Elizabeth leaves Portland, while Josh arrives in Portland after having been forced to flee Philadelphia (c.f. ). *Nick regains his Grimm powers, along with his former Post-Traumatic Zombification Disorder. Trivia *Dix and Suleka Turner drive down Oregon U.S. 406 before they are attacked. 406 is a reference to the episode number. *Nick's comment on is a reference to the adage that " ." *The episode's title could be a reference to the , which is a series of unsolved murders and disappearances of primarily young indigenous women along the infamous 720 km (450 mi) section of Highway 16 between Prince George and Prince Rupert, British Columbia, Canada beginning from around 1969. References fa:فصل4:_قسمت_6